Der Herr der Ringe zum Kringeln
by Celebne
Summary: Bilbo haut ab und hinterläßt Frodo einen merkwürdigen Ring und unbezahlte Rechnungen. Gandalf rät Frodo, den Ring nach Bruchtal zu bringen. Bald schon ist ein schwarzer Reiter hinter Frodo her. Der Gerichtsvollzieher? R&R please!


Gefährdete Gefährten  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte in meiner Parodie gehören natürlich Herrn Professor Tolkien. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe sie nur aus Spaß an der Freude.  
  
1. Nix wie weg!  
  
Alles begann mit Bilbos einundelfzigsten Geburtstag. Gandalf, der alte Zauberer, tauchte auf und hatte ein Mords-Feuerwerk dabei. „Willst du nun heute endlich den Ring an deinen Neffen weitergeben?", fragte Gandalf ungeduldig. „Apropos Ring: Hast du für mich Kringel aus Bree dabei?", wollte Bilbo wissen und das Wasser lief ihm bei dem Gedanken im Mund zusammen. „Ja, aber die kriegst du nur, wenn du Frodo den Ring gibst", knurrte Gandalf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Meinetwegen", brummte Bilbo und holte den Ring aus der Tasche. Er legte ihn auf dem Kaminsims. Gandalf bekam Stielaugen und bald stand Schaum vor seinen Mund. „Pack ihn in ein Kuvert!", stieß er mit letzter Kraft hervor, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel. Mit seinem Spezial-Riechsalz, Marke „nasser Hund", brachte Bilbo Gandalf schließlich wieder auf die Beine. „Okay", meinte Bilbo wohlwollend. „Dann gehe ich halt nach Bruchtal: da gibt es auch leckere Kringel und Pay-TV umsonst". Gandalf verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.  
  
Dann begann die große Party: einige Hobbit-Frauen machten Table-Dance auf den Tischen zur Feier des Tages. Techno-Musik dröhnte aus rießigen Boxen, die Gandalf mitgebracht hatte. Ansonsten stopften sich die Hobbits voll bis zum Abwinken. Es gab ja alles, was das Herz begehrte: Pizza, Hamburger, Spaghetti Carbonara, Schweinshaxe und Gyros Kalamari. Auch für Getränke war gesorgt: von elbischen Rauchbier bis Pina Colada aus Osgiliath war alles vorhanden. Irgendwann verschwand dann Bilbo im Gedränge. Niemanden fiel auf, dass er weg war. Erst als Frodo mit aufgeblähtem Bauch die Höhle in Beutelsend betrat, merkte er, dass es stiller war als gewöhnlich. Dann sah er den Umschlag mit dem Ring. „Bilbo ist nach Bruchtal gegangen", erzählte Gandalf, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war. „Er hinterlässt dir diesen Ring". „Sauerei!", stieß Frodo hervor und betrachtete den Ring von allen Seiten. „Soll ich damit die ganzen Rechnungen bezahlen? Hat er wenigstens das Pay- TV abgemeldet?" „Ich muß jetzt auch los. Wir treffen uns dann im Bruchtal", meinte Gandalf achselzuckend. „Warum soll ich denn zu den Elben, wenn Bilbo schon hingeht?", beschwerte sich Frodo. „Ich habe was läuten hören, dass der Ring gefährlich ist", sagte Gandalf mit verschwörerischem Tonfall hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
„Na toll!", rief Frodo empört. „Und ich darf jetzt die ganze Sache ausbaden. Darf ich wenigstens meinen Gettoblaster mitnehmen? Ich habe gehört, bei den Elben gibt es keinen vernünftigen Radiosender". Aber Gandalf war schon zur Tür hinausgeeilt. Irgendwie hatte er Schiß vor dem Ring. Frodo sah ihm mit offenen Mund und rollenden Augen hinterher. „Irgendwie komme ich mir jetzt total verarscht vor", murmelte er. „Darf ich mit nach Bruchtal?", bettelte plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme vom Garten aus. „Okay, wenn du meinen Gettoblaster trägst, Sam", grinste Frodo.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie los. Sam hatte während des Marschierens seinen Walkman auf und trällerte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Frodo verdrehte genervt seine blauen Augen: warum stand Sam ausgerechnet auf die Oberkrainer? „Aus Böhmen kommt die Musik....", gröhlte Sam gerade, als Mary und Pippin zu ihnen stießen. „Hey, Frodo, dürfen wir auch mit nach Bruchtal?", fragten die beiden wie aus einem Munde. „Na toll", machte Frodo wenig erfreut. „Wer weiß denn noch alles Bescheid, dass ich nach Bruchtal will? Das sollte doch geheim bleiben". „Heute morgen gab es ein Extrablatt in Hobbingen", erzählte Mary, der ausnahmsweise mal keine Frauenkleider heute trug. Frodo murmelte etwas wie „Scheiß Regenbogenpresse"vor sich hin, dann gingen sie zu viert weiter.  
  
Als sie ihr Mittagessen unter einem Baum auspackten - es war kalte Pizza von Bilbos Feier -, hörten sie plötzlich Hufgetrappel von der Ferne. „Los verstecken!", kommandierte Frodo und warf den ganzen Ramsch, den sie auf der Tischdecke ausgebreitet haben, in den nächsten Bach. Maulend folgten die anderen Hobbits seiner Aufforderung. Kaum hatten sie sich versteckt, tauchte ein unheimlicher, schwarzgekleideter Reiter auf. Er blieb oberhalb von ihrem Versteck, dass unter einer Baumwurzel am Weg lag, stehen. „Hier riechts nach kalter Pizza", sagte das schwarze Pferd zu seinem Reiter. „Ekelhaft", meinte dieser. „Los, nichts wie weg hier".  
  
Als der Reiter weg war, krochen die Hobbits aus ihrem Versteck. „Hey, der Typ sah aus wie der Gerichtsvollzieher, der neulich in Bockingen bei meiner Oma war", meinte Mary kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht war es auch ein Schornsteinfeger", bemerkte Pippin. „Los weiter! Vielleicht kommen wir dann heute noch nach Bree", meinte Frodo. Die Hobbits fischten die Essensreste aus dem Bach, Sam schulterte den Gettoblaster und steckte sich wieder die Stöpsel seines Walkmans in die Ohren. Er summte jetzt den „Zillertaler Hochzeitsmarsch"mit. Bei strömenden Regen erreichten sie Bree. „Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte der Torwächter mürrisch. „Gibt's hier ein McDonald's ?", fragte Pippin, der einen Bärenhunger hatte.  
  
„Im ‚tänzelnden Pony' gibt's bessere Burger und Fritten, wenn ich euch raten darf", sagte der Wächter.  
  
Das Lokal war brechend voll: kein Wunder, eine vollbusige Stripteasetänzerin ließ gerade die letzten Hüllen fallen. Die Hobbits drängten sich durch die Menschenmenge und setzten sich schließlich an den Tresen. Frodo bestellte Cola light für alle vier. Die anderen starrten ihn entgeistert an. „Ich will aber ein Weizen!", beschwerte sich Pippin. „Die haben hier viel größere Krüge als zuhause". Ehe Frodo sich versah, hatte Pippin einen ganzen Krug geleert und fing an herumzugröhlen. „Wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver", meinte Frodo zu den anderen. Er stellte sich auf einen Tisch, und begann Daniel Küblböck zu imitieren. Ein großer Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte. Die Menge ging wütend auf ihn los. Plötzlich packte ihn ein großer langhaariger Mann am Kragen und schleppte ihn ins Hinterzimmer. 


End file.
